This study will investigate the incidence of cacer of all sites among cosmetologists who were licensed i Connecticut before 1965, and will obtain a more definitive test of preliminary results which suggested that the cosmetologists have an icreased risk of acute leukemia. Follow-up status as of December, 1978 will be determined for all cosmetologists. The expected number of cases of cancer of individual sites will be: determined by applying to the group at risk the cancer incidence rates of the general Connecticut population, specific for age, calendar year, sex and site. Cancer cases will be ascertained through the Connecticut Tumor Registry.